


Bedtime

by Rarantesu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarantesu/pseuds/Rarantesu
Summary: Cosmog can't sleep, so Lillie reads it a story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon and its characters do NOT belong to me!  
> Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and GameFreak

Cosmog roamed around Lillie's loft, disobeying Lillie's order to go to sleep. With a defeated sigh, Lillie slumped into her bed, arms crossed. "You should really get to sleep, Nebby. We have a big day tomorrow." Lillie softly whispers, trying to avoid the other Pokemon in the lab to wake up. Cosmog frowns, letting out a cry of protest as Lillie walks over to pick it up. "I can tell you a story if you'll go to sleep."

"Pew!" Cosmog smiles, floating happily above Lillie's lap. 

Lillie sets Cosmog aside, walking towards her bookshelf and picking up a book. "I've always loved this book. I think you'd love it, too, since you're so interested in the guardians." Lillie sits back down on her bed, and Cosmog floats over to sit on her lap. "I think I'll only read a small bit... It seems to be pretty late."

 

"A long time ago, there were legendaries that guarded the islands. They always made sure every Pokemon and human stayed stafe, and watched over the entire Alola Region. 

One day, however, two mysterious beats came to Alola. They both represented the Sun and the Moon. The island guardians tried battling them, but sadly, they have lost. The island guardians have sworn to protect the two beasts of the Sun and Moon."

 

Lillie puts her bookmark in the book and glances over to find a drowsy Cosmog. She softly smiles and places the book on the floor next to her bed. A noise comes from the lab and reveals a tired Professor Kukui getting a glass of water. They both quickly become quiet, and they hold their breath until the Professor walks back. "Now we absolutely HAVE to sleep." Lillie whispers, looking down at Cosmog. The little Pokemon nods, then snuggles with Lillie for the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> making fanfics at 2AM feels WONDERFUL  
> wow i am so tired now
> 
> I tried to remember that one script about the island guardians and Lunala/Solgaleo from the Malie Library but I couldn't remember???? might edit this to match with the actual thing but written in my own words if you get what im saying  
> anyway this is based before the events of sun/moon
> 
> now its time for me to sleeeeeeeep


End file.
